This project is primarily directed toward elucidation of the effects of ethanol on biogenic amine metabolism and the relation of these ethanol-evoked biochemical changes to the neuropharmacological actions of ethanol, as well as, to the development and maintenance of dependence on alcohol and other sedative-hypnotic agents. The effects of alcohol, acetaldehyde, chloral hydrate, paraldehyde, barbiturates, and related drugs in modifying the metabolism of neuroamines are being investigated. The pharmacological actions of aberrant alkaloid metabolites of neuroamines and the biotransformation of these amine- derived alkaloids are being studied in mammalian systems. The ultimate goal of this project is to achieve experimental clarification of the interactions between alcohol and related drugs with the neuroamines with special emphasis on the nature of the addictive process.